vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Brave Little Toaster VHS 1994 (1997 Reprint)
Warning Screen * Federal Law Provides Severe Civil and Criminal Penalties for the Unauthorized Reproduction, Distribution or Exhibition of Copyrighted Motion Pictures, Video Tapes or Video Discs. Criminal Copyright Infringement is Investigated by the FBI and May Constitute a Felony with a Maximum Penalty of Up to Five Years in Prison and or a $250,000 Fine. * Licensed for Private Home Exhibition Only. Any Public Performance, Copying or Other Use is Strictly Prohibited. All Other Rights Reserved. Opening Logos * Walt Disney Home Video Disney Bumpers * Coming Soon to Theaters Opening Previews * Hercules * George of the Jungle Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Coming Soon to Own on Videocassette Opening Previews (cont.) * Mary Rodgers's Freaky Friday: 20th Anniversary Limited Edition * Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin * Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Now Available to Own on Videocassette Opening Previews (cont.) * The Brave Little Toaster goes to Paris * 101 Dalmatians (Live-Action) * Walt Disney Family Film Collection Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Stay Tuned After the Feature for a Very Special Message * Feature Presentation Opening Logos * Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection THX Broadway Bumper * Digitally Mastered for Optimal Video and Audio Performance * Digitally Mastered - THX Aspect Ratio * This Film Has Been Modified from Its Original Version. It Has Been Formatted to Fit Your TV. Opening Logos * Walt Disney Pictures Opening Credits * Walt Disney Pictures Presents * In Association With Silver Screen Partners III * A Hyperion Pictures/Kushner-Locke Production * "The Adventures of The Brave Little Toaster" * Narrated by: Christopher Plummer * Based on the Novella by: Thomas M. Disch * Associate Producers: James Wang, David B. Mepham * Co-Producer: Cleve Reinhard * Production Supervisor: Charles Leland Richardson * Film Editor: Donald W. Ernst, A.C.E. * Songs by: Van Dyke Parks * Music Composed and Conducted by: David Newman * Directing Animators: Randy Cartwright, Andy Gaskill, Glen Keane, John Lasseter, Matt O'Callaghan, Joe Ranft, Jerry Rees, Rebecca Rees * Color Stylist: A. Kendall O'Connor * Art Director: Brian McEntee * Executive Producers: Willard Carroll, Peter Locke, Alison Clayton, David Grimes * Screenplay by: Jerry Rees, Joe Ranft, Mary Crawford, Alan Templeton * Screen Story by: Jerry Rees, Joe Ranft, Brian McEntee, Jim Ryan * Produced by: Donald Kushner, Thomas L. Wilhite, W.H. Stevens Jr. * Directed by: Jerry Rees & Richard T. Morrison Chapters * Grisder's Bron/Grisder Meet Rob/Rob and Families * The Night of The Forest * Morning at the Cottage/"Tutti Frutti" * A Car!/Meet Judge Doom * Air Conditioner Loses It * Toaster Takes a Stand * The Gang Heads Out/"City of Light" * The New York City/Rob and Chris * First Night on the Road * Judge Doom meets Grisder * A Clearing in the Forest * A Need to Find Shelter * Lampy Questions Toaster/Grisder's Charmless * Judge Doom and Elmo/Toaster's Nightmare * Lampy's Sacrifice/Looking for Blanky * The Waterfall * Stuck in Quicksand/Kidnapped by Judge Doom and Elmo * Inside Elmo's Electronic Store * "It's a B-Movie" * Jailbreak! * Rob's Apartment * Judge Doom's Failed Plan/Judge Doom's Evil Plan * Meeting Rob's New Appliances * "More, More, More" * Down in the Dumps * "Worthless" * Toaster Saves Rob/Judge Doom's Death * Happy Reunion Category:Walt Disney Home Video Category:VHS Category:Hyperion Pictures Category:1997 Category:The Kushner-Locke Company Category:Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection Category:THX Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Silver Screen Partners III